Strange Kind of Party
by eulpie
Summary: Karkat helps Terezi over the webcam. I didn't draw the cover; tumblr user OM's artwoooork.


**_terezi's in "heat" so there's gonna be cyber ruckass self-grinding of the bulge between karkat and terezi. yeh. look at me, unable to come up with an excuse to write karezi porn other than trolls being in heat. creativity._**

i promised to never be creative again tho

**EULPIE: eeeee, hello! ****_i'm definitely going to regret uploading this if i look back on it in a few years but ok_**** hey. guess i'm just gonna...drop this chapter here...new to...this whole..yanno, uploading stories? need to get better at writing tho. c: so ye, karezi!**

Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie (/ovo)/

yall can read it now wwwww (/^\)

* * *

Late at night, when everyone else in his hive was occupied by their lands of dreams, Karkat sat on his bed wrapped in his duvet. He slumped over his crossed legs, staring down at the blinding light of the laptop, holding the blankets closed tightly around his figure to keep warm.

As he passed the early hours doing absolutely nothing on the internet, the troll considered giving into the relentless claws of desire to sleep.

"Fuck it," he grunted, pulling the covers closer to his body with one hand as the opposing limb snaked out. He gave his laptop one last glare as he gripped the cover, slowly pulling it down.

It didn't take him more than a second to be halted in this act; his literal sleepytime bedtime foreplay (which was simply closing the fucking laptop) was halted by a video call request. Groaning exaggeratedly, he threw open the laptop to merely see who this fuckwit was, calling him so early. His face was hard, but as he read who was incoming, his expression softened. He shuddered slightly, the cold seeping into the covers that were now slipping from his shoulders.

He accepted the call, and his screen would soon be flooded with his friend's face. The troll minimized it quickly, the only sight of her now being in the upper left of his screen. He hid a smile behind his sleeved wrist as he adjusted the computer.

"Hey, Karkat!" Terezi chimed, her toothy grin as malicious as always. Well, okay, maybe not malicious, just...it was the same absentminded creepy grin that she always wore when addressing Karkat? Whatever.

"Fucking Christ, Terezi. It's 4 in the morning!" Karkat exclaimed, glaring into the webcam as he tugged his duvet back around his neck, burying his head into it as his gaze fell down to the screen again where he watched Terezi shift. She was laying down in her own bed, on her stomach; that much was clear thanks to the full view of her feet behind her head in the shot.

"4:13, to be exact!"  
"Who fucking cares!?"  
"What are you still doing up, Karkat? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep? As if you need it."  
"What the fuck are you implying?"  
"Certainly not that you're already wayyy too beautiful to require such a rest that would grant you even more beauty." Terezi pursed her lips playfully. "No, what I'm implying is that you're far past anybody's ability to un-uglify you; so much so that no amount of beauty rest could ever heal you."  
"Wow."  
"I know, right?"  
"No, I'm just in awe."  
"Of what?" Her expression flooded with sudden confusion.  
"I cannot believe how fucking idiotic you sound."

The tealblood laughed warmly, her head dipping down just slightly. Karkat smiled as her sightless gaze was in another direction. He was playing it assholish, but he was generally glad he'd hesitated to close his laptop.

Terezi sighed as she picked her head up, resting her chin on her palm with one hand as the dominant one played with the track-pad. She scrolled through webpages and such, mindlessly abiding their time. It was silent for a while. It went on like this for a long while, truthfully. Most of which Karkat spent waiting for someone to speak. He would clear his throat and look anywhere but the screen, catching a glimpse of Terezi as she smiled at something presumably humorous on the web.

After a few moment of absent staring at her, Karkat was jumped by a cough. The girl trapped in his screen wiped her mouth on the back of her hand after the sudden outburst before resuming surfing the web.

"What was the point to this forsaken call if we're just going to sit in silence?" Karkat finally broke the increasingly comfortable stillness. It had only been, like, 10 minutes to be in actuality. It felt like much longer, however.

Laughter sounded from Terezi's side, her lips moving out of sync with her words. Fucking internet connection.

"It's just nice to have company, you know?"

Karkat shrugged.

"Why? Got something on your mind, Karkat?"

Another shrug. "I just find it pointless," he murmured as he reluctantly delved into doing his own thing. "To just have a small box with your face in it up in the corner of my screen as we sit in absolute silence."

"It's like we're hanging out, though!"

"That is a shit reply."

Terezi grinned, peering into the webcam. It caught Karkat's attention; he wasn't sure if it was because of her eye contact (well, it was just a red slab of red, but by the way her head was tilted he figured she was attempting to make eye contact...this just seems fruitful now once you remember that she's blind and can't succeed in legitimate eye contact) or because he was just now realizing her glasses were not obscuring her face.

"Hey. Hey Karkat," her voice fell low and sultry.

Karkat's face flushed as her tone blew over him, he felt goosebumps run up his arms and he couldn't even explain why. Her fucking whisper, though, was of course the charm.

"What?" he managed through gritted teeth.

The female leaned in slightly, Karkat briefly expected her to lick her monitor or, hell, her lens.

In a deep yet feminine, slightly lusty town, Terezi dragged out her next sentence. Karkat could feel his heart beat against his rib cage; he could barely hear the start of her sentence over the blood that pumped through his veins, violently pounding in his ears. Why was he so worked up? He couldn't even fucking-

"Why you gotta be so...crabby?"

Karkat's expression fell, his face paled (as pale as a troll can go without losing the gray in their face), his eyebrows furrowed and his breath hitched. Terezi lost herself, giggling loudly. Her head fell from fame and it sounded like she was rolling on her bed. Various "oh my god!"s and "you're so fucking adorable"s were thrown around as she laughed.

"Oh my fucking God," Karkat growled, palming his face harshly. He huffed as he heard Terezi's laughter die out.

"Man, Karkat," she chuckled softly as she picked her torso up, pulling her knees up under her chin. As the mutantblood peaked out between his fingers, he could only see the half of her face that wasn't blocked by the sight of her knees. Her cheek was resting on her legs now, barely able to maintain 'eye contact' over her own extremities. "You should have seen your face."

"No fucking thank you," he groaned in reply, burying his face into the blankets he held close, keeling over his legs. He could have sword he saw up her scalemate boxer-shorts. Why couldn't she wear panties like a normal girl?

Er-fuck! That made him sound...uh...like he wanted to see her in...panties.

Karkat groaned against the thought of her in panties, suddenly irritated by his train of thought.

"What did you think I was gonna say?"  
"Nothing."  
"Something!"  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
Terezi laughed. "Haahahahahahahaahehehehehe! Oh my god, did you think I was gonna-"  
"Shut up!"  
"Come onnn, Karkat!" She tapped her screen, shaking her image violently. It made Karkat cringe, shying away from the headache-inducing rumbling. It settled down and he straightened, his hands falling to his lap as she continued. "You can tell me! What'd you think it was 'bout?"

Honestly? Karkat hadn't an idea.

"I don't fucking know."  
"Was it because I," her tone fell again, she whispered to him, "talked like this?"

Karkat felt his face burn up.

"Don't fucking do that! If I had known this call was going to turn into a fucking cyber ruckass self-grinding of the bulge kind of party, I wouldn't have accepted the thing!"

"You totalllyy would have, Karkat! I can smell the deceit! I can smell the candy red of yours, too! Are you blushing, Karkat? Hehehe!"

"...shut up."

"Heheheh...eh...um...hmm..."

Karkat blinked away prior irritation as Terezi slumped as low as the sudden change in her tone, shifting rather uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" He prompted.

It was Terezi's turn to shrug, bringing a frown to Karkat's otherwise concerned demeanor.

"What the fuck is the matter, Terezi?"  
"It's nothing, Karkat."  
"It's...fuck, come on. Don't...do this."  
"Do what?"  
"Don't act like me."  
"Ahahah." The girl smiled. "I guess I sorta am acting like you, huh?"

Karkat's expression twitched into aggression for a moment, but it slipped away as her smile fell.

"Is it Dave? Did that fucktard do something to you? Or Gamzee! D-"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"This isn't about Dave."  
"So Gam-"  
"No, I..uh..." She shrugged and leaned back against her headboard, pulling her portable internet thinger-majiger into her lap. She offered a reassuring, albeit fake, smile. "It's not Gamzee, either."  
"Then..." To show his willingness to appear just as relaxed, Karkat scooted back until his back was against his own headboard, tangling his feet into his sheets as he thought of how to reply. He tapped his prongs against the surface of his keyboard for a moment. "Then what's the matter?"  
"It's..." She laughed and averted her eyes, the tiniest hint of teal crawling over her nose. "It's stupid."  
"It's not stupid if it's making you feel the tiniest bit of up-fucking-set."

Terezi's expression contorted. "I'm...I'm not upset."  
"What?"  
"This isn't upset. This is..uh...hm." She gestured awkwardly, coercing out the correct term she was trying to use. "It...uh...how can I put this in a way that your adorable little head can understand?"

Karkat said nothing as he awaited for her to get to it. He wanted to yell profanities at her for...well, when did he not want to yell profanities? At anybody? He nodded knowingly, however, as she struggled to find a way to put it.

"I'm...yanno...I'm in..."  
"Yeah?"  
She laughed, nervousness suddenly clear in her fluctuation.  
"I'm in heat," she admitted softly.  
"Oh-"  
"Yeah."  
"F-fuck, why did you-"  
"I didn't think you'd ask, yanno?"  
"Why aren't you asleep then!?"  
"Sleeping isn't going to turn me out, Karkat!" Her face was flushed deep teal now as she stared into the webcam. "I couldn't sleep, anyway. It was getting sorta..." She droned, Karkat cut her off with an awful hiss to which she gave a prompting look.

"What?"

Karkat shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?"

"Do you...maybe...uhh...fuck," he shuddered and hugged himself tightly, dropping his gaze. He could feel Terezi's sightless yet expectant stare through even the screen.

He gulped down hard, gulped down all his sudden worries and insecurities. He closed his eyes and collected his calm.

"Do you...want help?"


End file.
